Themes: Leadership
The theme 'Leadership '''or '''Power '''can appear as a fight between people to obtain power. Occurrences Comic Series *Shane led the Atlanta Survivor Camp, until Rick arrived. (Issue 2) *Dexter leads a rebellion against the other prison survivors. (Comic Series) *Brian Blake is the leader of Woodbury. (Comic Series) *Chris leads The Hunters. (Comic Series) *Douglas Monroe led the Alexandria Safe-Zone after Alexander Davidson left. (Comic Series) *Rick succeeds Douglas as leader of the Alexandria Safe-Zone and later is placed in charge of the combined army. (Comic Series) *Derek is the leader of the DC Scavengers. (Comic Series) *The Hilltop Colony is led by Gregory. (Comic Series) *The Saviors are led by Negan. (Comic Series) *Ezekiel is the "King" of The Kingdom. (Comic Series) *Rick succeeds Douglas as leader of the Alexandria Safe-Zone and later is placed in charge of the coalition army when they decide to fight the Saviors. (Comic Series) TV Series *Shane led the Atlanta Survivor Camp, until Rick arrived. (Season 1) *Morales appears to lead the scavenging trip to Atlanta, until Rick arrives. (Days Gone Bye) *Merle tries to take over leadership of the scavenging group from unassumingly Morales. (Guts) *Glenn demonstrated leadership when going into the sewers by assigning all of the members of the scavenging group jobs until he returns (Rick and Andrea guards, Morales his "wingman" and Jacqui alerting them of any dangers) (Guts) *Guillermo leads a gang of survivors taking care of elderly people in Atlanta. (Vatos) *Hershel leads a group of survivors at the Greene Family Farm. (Season 2) *Shane struggles over leadership with Rick and Hershel several times. (Season 2) *Dave and Tony lead a group of survivors. (Nebraska) *Tomas leads the prison survivors. (Season 3) *The Governor leads Woodbury. (Season 3) *Corporal Brad leads the small group of National Guardsmen. (Walk With Me) *Merle leads scouting runs for Woodbury. (Season 3) *Tyreese leads his group. (Made To Suffer) *Glenn mentions that with Daryl gone and Rick having hallucinations, he is next in charge. (Home) *The Prison community is lead by a council of people encompassing Hershel, Glenn, Daryl, Carol and Sasha. (Season 4) *Caesar abandons Philip and goes on to lead a different group of survivors. (Season 4) *Pete assumes leadership of Martinez's group after Philip kills him. (Dead Weight) *Philip takes charge of the group and takes on Mitch as his second-in-command after killing Pete. (Dead Weight) Webisodes *Andrew was the unofficial leader of Billy and Jamie until Hannah showed up. (Torn Apart) Video Game *Kenny and Lilly struggle with the position of leadership. (Starved For Help) *Lee is forced to try the position of the leader. (Starved For Help) *Carley wants Lee to take charge more of the group. *Lee becomes the leader permanently after Lilly is banished/leaves the group and Kenny faces depression from his family dying. (Long Road Ahead) *The Bandit is presumably leading the bandits. *Kenny later regains some leadership within the group in his determination to find a boat. (Around Every Corner) *Vernon leads a cancer recovery group of survivors that escaped from Crawford. (Around Every Corner) *Oberson led the survivors of Crawford in Savannah. (Around Every Corner) *Roman is the leader of his group. (Shel's Story) *Vince seems to take a leadership role in his group. (Epilogue) Dead Reckoning *Shane leads the survivors out of harms way when the apocalypse begins to break out. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Shane runs the group as they wait for the military to arrive. (Social Game) *Greg and Joe question Shane's leadership. (Social Game) *The player can lead a scouting party. (Social Game) *After PFC Jackson goes missing, the protagonist will take over leadership of the camp. (Social Game) *Max, after being saved by the group, soon takes over the leadership role of the group, while the hero acts as a co-leader. (Social Game) *After the death of Dave and the disappearance of Randall, Harlan becomes the new leader of their group. (Social Game) Assault ''Coming Novel Series *Philip Blake turns out to be the leader of his group. (Rise of the Governor) *Tommy is in charge of the home invaders. (Rise of the Governor) *Major Gene Gavin is the unofficial leader of Woodbury. (Rise of the Governor) *Chad Bingham and Josh Lee Hamilton are the leaders of the group located in the Georgia Fields. (The Road To Woodbury) * Category:Themes